The invention relates to new fluorine-containing acrylic acid and methacrylic acid esters, called (meth)-acrylic acid esters below, and their preparation. The new compounds can be employed as monomers for use in the dental field.
Fluorine-containing phenylcarbinol-acrylates, such as 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoro-2-phenyl-2-acryloxy-propane, are known from Org. Coat. Plast. Chem., 42, 204-207, (1980). (Meth)acrylic acid esters built up similarly, such as 1,3-bis-(2-(meth)acryloxy-1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoroprop-2-yl)-5-perfluoroalky l-benzene, and their use in the dental field are described in U.S.Pat. No., 4,356,296. The carbinols are acidified by the trifluoromethyl groups and the carbinol esters prepared therefrom are distinguished by a reduced stability towards hydrolysis. Their usefulness as dental monomers is thereby limited.
The use of 1,1,5-trihydro-octafluoro-pentyl methacrylate in dental filling compositions is furthermore described in J. Dent. Res. 58, 1181-1186 (1979).
Monomers of this type give dental materials with inadequate mechanical properties.